


A Favor for a Friend

by Fie



Series: Armor and Arrogance [1]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:25:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fie/pseuds/Fie





	A Favor for a Friend

“How can we possibly be out of potatoes? Look harder! And yes, I do mean actual buffalo meat from an actual buffalo,” Chloe shouted to the kitchen manager. As she rubbed her temples and slumped in her chair, she couldn’t help but think that owning a restaurant was a lot more work than she had anticipated. The moment she closed her eyes and began fantasizing about warm, sandy beaches, her phone blared loudly.

/I don’t care if Monday’s blue  
Tuesday’s grey and Wednesday too  
Thursday I don’t care about you  
It’s Friday I’m in love

Monday you can fall apart  
Tuesday, Wednesday break my heart  
Thursday doesn’t even start  
It’s Friday I’m in love/

“Dammit, Tom,” she muttered. Abruptly yanked from her reverie, she scrambled for the offending object. Finding it under a stack of invoices, she answered, “Please tell me you only assigned that for your calls.”

Tom merely chuckled and said, “A gentleman never tells. What are your plans for lunch?”

“Probably grabbing something from the kitchen and eating at my desk. The boss is a real slave driver. Why?”

“I need a favor. Would it help my chances if I brought you fish and chips?”

“Immensely. Bribery is a powerful weapon.”

“Done deal. I’ll see you in twenty.”

 

She hung up, wondering what favor he could possibly need and very much hoping it didn’t involve helping him pick out a gift for his latest gal-pal. She stretched her stiff muscles as she rose from her desk.

She was just finishing building the second glass of Guinness when Tom strolled through the door, laden with bags and more than a little tousled from the cold December wind.

“It’s a bit brisk out today,” he muttered as he shed his coat and scarf.

They ate in companionable silence, with the exception of a minor squabble when Tom tried to nick the last of her chips.

As she cleared their mess, Chloe asked, “So, Tom. What’s this favor you mentioned?

“Well, Ben is having a Christmas party tonight, and I need a date.”  
“What happened to Taylor?”

“Tessa, actually, and she was less than enthused when I didn’t invite her to my family Christmas. She gave me an ultimatum and left when I chose the wrong option.”

He shrugged, but Chloe could tell he wasn’t as okay with the situation as he wanted her to believe. She struggled to find words to convey comfort for Tom and thinly veiled contempt for Tessa, and finally said, “I’m, um, sorry? Sure, it sucks breaking up so close to Christmas, but it sounds like you’re better off.”

“Yes, but that does leave me without a date for tonight.”

“Oh, right, like you don’t have any option but me? Get serious, Tom. If all you need is arm candy, I don’t see how you need me.”

“I don’t just want arm candy. Tessa was arm candy, and you’re quite right, I am well shot of her. I’d much rather take a friend who can actually contribute to conversations and doesn’t need me to hold their hand the whole evening. It’s just a bonus that you’ll look smashing while doing so,” he added with a wink. “I even made sure you weren’t needed here tonight.”

As she took a moment to consider, Tom got down on his knees and assumed the begging position. She laughed and said, “Well, Hiddleston, flattery will get you everywhere. But I expect Santa to be especially generous with my gift this year.”

“So you’ll come?”

“Yes, you silly man, I will. Now get out, I have to finish up this inventory so I can find something to wear.”

“Thank you so much, darling. You won’t regret it.”

She smirked and held out her hand for the £20 note he was already pulling from his wallet.

As he stepped through the door, she called, “Oh, Tom! Naughty or nice?”

He turned around and with a grin replied, “For you? Naughty, of course.”


End file.
